


All Shook Up [PODFIC]

by aethel, cantarina, marianas, miss_marina95, Opalsong, sisi_rambles, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (literally), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BB!Podficcer, Casual, Drunk Decision Making, Elvis Impersonator, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Pete is a divorced Elvis impersonator at a Las Vegas wedding chapel, who’s stopped believing in happy endings. Patrick hasn’t, but then again, he’s there to marry Bob.





	All Shook Up [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Shook Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598931) by [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa). 



> This was recorded very VERY casually at Podfication 2018. It was great fun to do and we hope you have just as much fun listening.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom/All%20Shook%20Up.mp3) | 21:22 | 15.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Girlfriend_ by Avril

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
